<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masks by Microdigitalwaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549203">Masks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker'>Microdigitalwaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Praise Kink, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Please give me a prompt- most of these are mine and I need help so leave a prompt in comments if you can, thanks!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please give me a prompt- most of these are mine and I need help so leave a prompt in comments if you can, thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For the last time, Mr. Reese, straight pins are not missiles and Miss Shaw, put down that iron at once!" shouts Harold Finch over the hum of his sewing machine.</p><p>Lionel Fusco clears his throat to announce, "Got the last box packed with the masks for the retirement home, Professor."  He unsuccessfully tries not to blush when Finch pats his hand and softly says, "My good boy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>